obey_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer
The perfectly flawless but malicious sadist. The mighty first-born. Lucifer is the Avatar of Pride and is the oldest among the seven demon brothers. Appearance Demon Form (Editors, please add!) School Uniform (Editors, please add!) Casual Attire Lucifer wears a butler-like attire with a red and black design with complementing white buttons as well as a red long tie tucked in his uniform. The uniform he wears also include white cuffs with one black button for each side. To complete the butler-like attire, he also wears gloves with matching black color. He wears black pants and brown leather shoes and complements the overall attire with a black coat with fur lining and a diamond pattern design in the coat's inner part and wearing it on top, resting on his shoulders. Personality The eldest and leader of the household, Lucifer presents himself as a calm and intimidating person. With that being said, his brothers would always be seen commenting on how scary Lucifer can be. He is a very strict demon and immediately imposes punishment when his brothers act inappropriately. His sadism is evident in his punishments. Despite being so uptight, he still makes the effort to joke around with his brothers at times, especially when it comes to teasing Mammon. Lucifer has sworn loyalty Diavolo, who is the future king of Devildom and closest friend since thousands of years ago. His brothers, especially Satan would always point out that Lucifer cares for nothing more than Diavolo as well as maintaining his image and reputation. Being the oldest, Lucifer has proven to be the strongest among the seven demon brothers. This was inevitably shown during the pillow fight in the Demon Castle where he, due to extreme anger, made a hole in one of the beds by throwing non-other than a soft pillow. In Lesson 9, where Satan and Lucifer switched bodies due to touching a magic book at the same time, Lucifer, in Satan's body tried to hit Mammon because of anger however Mammon merely laughed and commented that it is because of him being in Satan's body that his strength has been decreased to that of Satan's. Satan also implied that the brothers were put in order from oldest to youngest by their strength and power with the oldest being the most powerful. Without being that obvious, Lucifer tends to be over-protective of his brothers. In Lesson 10, seeing that his brother, Satan, was in danger of being attacked by a game version of Cerberus, Lucifer immediately made the attempt to threaten Ceberus claiming that he will do unspecified things if it will lay a finger on his brother. However, his over-protectiveness is sometimes seen to be more suffocating and controlling rather than comforting. This can be seen as evident when Mammon complains about this attitude of Lucifer's to the MC in the chat where he decides to live by himself. Nevertheless, Lucifer only wants the best for his brothers. Surprise Guest Affection * High-five > Left arm rub > Left arm rub * Left arm rub > Left arm rub > Head rub * Right arm rub > Right arm rub > Left arm rub * Left arm rub > Right arm rub > Head rub Preferred Items Food * Princess's Poison Apple * Black Coffee of Melancholy Punishment * Whip of love * Poison Note: Lucifer likes gift before being whipped Gifts * Books * Message Card Present (Editors please add!) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters